A Cry Shakes The Morning Dew
The meadow flowed like a sea of green over the hill side, flecked with the purple of lavender and the gold of daffodil. The two feet deep grass waved in the afternoon breeze, which flowed gently over the landscape. There were tracks running along in the mud, holding memories of parents who had given up on their hope, leaving it crying in the arms of the meadow. A baby lie whimpering in the grass, wrapped in a white cloth, only stained by the tears falling from the little girls eyes. Up in the sky, the clouds part ways to allow passage for a golden stream of light. The wind passed over topaz scales that shine in the sunlight, while the dragon's muscles flex underneath and propel it through the sky, moving smoothly like a river through a valley. A loud cry floods the ears of the beast, as it's head cocks to the side to allow better perception of where this sound was coming from. The cry echos again, as the sadness in it's voice strikes deep down within the dragon's heart. It continues on for several minutes, and the sound amplifies with every passing second inside the dragon's ears. It sounds as if a baby is crying...I know I am not supposed to interfere with human affairs, but maybe I should check on this. It would bring me great grief if I were to ignore a helpless life crying out for help. It thinks to itself as it's body becomes one with the light; taking on a translucent golden appearance giving it the ability to travel seamlessly through the sky at incredible speeds. The noise brings the dragon to a meadow surrounded by forests on both sides, filled with crowds of oak and birch trees. The dragon lands gently on the grassy knoll, as it body reverts to its normal appearance. It's long serpentine body stands as a spotlight against the grassy backdrop, as it peers down on what caused it's heart to be so troubled. It's eyes landed upon a soft face, with a smooth jaw, blondish-white hair, and radiant green eyes that were clouded by tears. Wrapped in a swaddle cloth, the baby only had it's hands and face poking out, but from the delicate features and desperate expression, the dragon knew that this little girl had been left for some time now. The golden beast lifted it's front leg and slowly lowered a talon towards the baby's face. With the most delicate and precise placement, it used it's talon to wipe a falling tear making it's way down the rosy cheeks of the girl. Startled a bit, the baby paused it's cries and began reaching for the claw in front of it's face. Grabbing hold, the baby wrapped it's tiny hands around the dragon's talon and looked at it with wonder. Dropping it's head down, the dragon leaned in to get a closer look at the creature before him. Long hair hung down from the dragon's chin, as the beard tickled the skin of the little girl and made her erupt out in a giggle. This beautiful sound warmed the heart of the dragon, and seeing such a radiant smile solidified it's decision to rescue this baby. "Well hello there little one, my name is Zhulong. It seems as though you have been left here all alone, is that right?" The dragon says as he wiggles his claw, seeing that the little girl has finally stopped crying. She now wears a smile from ear to ear at the new found company of this illuminating dragon. "Ah, that is much better child. A smile is the light to the soul, you should wear it always. But with that I will say that it is ok to cry too. Tears clear our eyes to see the bright future ahead of us." He looks upon with saddened eyes at the misfortune of this baby, and knows deep down that he cannot leave it alone to suffer anymore. "And trust me young one, you will have a bright future. I will not let any more sadness fill those emerald eyes of yours. I will do my best to care for you and teach you all that I know so that you can shine as bright as the sun." Zhulong lies down and encircles his long body around the baby to keep it warm for the upcoming night. Exhausted from the tears she shed, the baby let out a yawn as her eyes became heavy with sleep. The sun began to set softly out in the distance, as both dragon and baby settle in the meadow for the night. The fireflies twinkle as Zhulong peers out in the moonlight covered grass; sensing that there is no scent of human life anywhere near, he shuts his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. I will take care of you little one...for the greatest gift in life is the one we give to others. ''He opens his eye slightly to gaze upon the sleeping baby.''Don't worry child, I will protect you. My little ray of light...my Theia. Category:Fairy Tail: Radiance Category:Chapter